Chapter1
by CupCakeBear1
Summary: Just another normal day for Miranda and her friends. After practicing for a future talent show they head inside to celebrate. Miranda goes up stairs to change and looks back to remember some good andbad memories. Suddenly there's an earth quake and a flash. What happened? What was outside? Find out in this chapter. Also! Visit me on youtube and devianart!


**Chapter1**

Mia: Miranda! Get your lazy butt up and come help us!, she screamed.

I groaned but got up from my bed. I walked into my bathroom ,brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and walked down stairs.

Me: Whaaaaaaaaat?

Mia stood by the stairs with a pair of drum sticks in her hand. "We need to practice for the school concert baka.

Me: Why so early?

Mia: Hey it was Cianna who woke me up early and it wouldn't be fair if you didn't get up early. An why are you still in your pj's?

Me: Because.

Mia: Well come on. Cianna's waiting.

We walked to my garage which had shelves on each side stacked with boxes of junk. There was a drum set, a microphone, and an electric guitar on a stand. A small girl with wavy hair stood in the middle with her base.

Cianna: What song are we doing again?

Me: Afi, Fainting Spells.

Cianna: Isn't that sung by a boy band?

Me: Yeah so?

Cianna: No reason. You normally do girl songs though.

Mia: Yeah, well we thought we'd tried this. It's not like Miranda's change her voice to sound like an actual guy. It's bad enough she burps like one.

Me: _Belch _

Mia: You didn't even eat anything yet!

Me: I know! X]-

Mia sighed and walked over to her drum set. I walked to the front and grabbed my electric guitar. I swung the strap over my shoulders and pulled out my lucky pick.

I looked at Mia. She nodded ready. I looked at Cianna. She nodded ready.

I started to strum.

**Give me this before I slip,  
before I sink, because I think,  
I think I may have found the short way down.**

**Just give me something  
Cold and clear -  
The love spent here,  
As I had feared means nothing dear.  
I pray to reason I'll forget.  
I'll trade what's left.**

Mia and Cianna started to play their parts and the garage burst with loud music as the sounds boomed through the speakers.

**JUST GIVE ME SOMETHING!  
*chorus*  
I'm the devout,  
Praying just to get the blood out,  
Bound by this flesh I own.  
I'm the devout,  
Cutting just to get the blood out.  
Desecrate til we die alone.**

I started another solo.

**I will defy the pulse disguise  
But please pretend we're still alive  
If it gives you hope.  
I've sung and drowned.  
I'm taking the short way down.**

We all started to play again.

**Give me something!  
*chorus*  
I'm the devout,  
Praying just to get the blood out,  
Bound by this flesh I own.  
I'm the devout,  
Cutting just to get the blood out.  
Desecrate til we die alone**

I pulled the microphone close and looked up from my eyes and started to singing as Mia began her solo.

**Give me something I can take,  
Can take to make the memories fade.  
Poison kiss, remember this,  
I never was meant for this day**

I started to rock out on my guitar imaging a whole crowd of people watching and clapping to the beat. We were rocking it.

**(2)I'm the devout,  
Praying just to get the blood out,  
Bound by this flesh I own.  
I'm the devout,  
Cutting just to get the blood out.  
Desecrate til we die alone.**

**(3)We die alone.**

We ended the song. There was a long silence and then I turned around to face the other two.

Me: I think we did great!

Cianna: Me two!

Mia: I almost forgot one of parts so I'll need a little more practice, but yeah. We did do pretty good!

Me: You know what that means!

ALL IN CHORUS: PIZZA!

We put our instruments up and ran back inside.

Me: I'll order!, I said reaching for my phone.

Mia grabbed it before I could.

Mia: Not happening. Not after what happened last time! Now go and get dressed.

I stuck my tongue out at her but ran back upstairs to change. I put on a black strap –t with a devil kitten on it, regular jeans, and black laced, Goth boots. Just as I was about to leave my room I looked back at a picture on my night stand. I walked over and sat on my bed as I grabbed the frame. In the picture were three people. I was in the middle, I think I was 8 at the time, I was wearing a light blue one piece swimsuit with small white skulls. To the left behind me was a woman with long pin point, fire color hair. She had sunglasses on her head and was wearing a red bikini with bows. Behind me to my right was a guy with green hair back in a ponytail and wearing glasses. He was wearing dark green swim trunks. We were all smiling and throwing up piece signs.

I smiled softly as I stroked the picture with my hand.

Me: We miss you Yuri.

I said looking at the girl in the back. Bad memories of a car crash flashed in my mind. I closed my eyes holding back the tears. Suddenly there was this super bright light and the room started to shake. I fell off my bed and the frame crashed against the ground. I could hear Cianna and Mia screaming from downstairs. Everything had suddenly stopped. I quickly got up and ran out my room, completely forgetting about the frame. I ran down the stairs. Everything was a wreck. Broke glass was everywhere. The tv in the living room was hanging sideways on the wall and pictures where lying face down on the floor. I saw Mia and Cianna in the middle of the floor and ran over to them.

Mia: What was that?

Me: I don't know.

Cianna: It came from outside!

Me: Come on! Let's check it out!, I walked towards the back door.

Everything out side seemed completely normal except the trail of small flames in the grass. I followed the trail with my friends close behind.

Mia: Looks like something crashed.

Cianna: Do you think it was an alien?

Me: If so then I'm getting to it first before Area 51 does!

We followed it into the forest behind my house. Not to far in we came to the end of the trail. We gasped at what we saw. There was a dark purple emerald lying there in the grass. We each looked at each other and then back at the emerald. We gathered around it and I knelt down next to it. I was about to reach for it when Mia stopped me.

Mia: Don't touch it! You don't know what it can do.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry. What could possibly go wrong?"

**(STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!)**

As soon as I touched the emerald it started to glow brighter and brighter. We all felt a strong force and screamed. Then everything went black.


End file.
